


And Then There Were Four

by breejah



Series: Jason Loves Dick (JayDick Adventures) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Stormwatch (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Dick and Jason are happily married, semi-retired, and enjoying their honeymoon. Midnighter crashes their martial bliss with an unusual request, and after some of Jason's secret fantasies come to light, they take him up on his offer.Rated E for explicit M/M erotica. Pure smut, no romantic entanglements involved.
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Loves Dick (JayDick Adventures) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998241
Kudos: 44





	And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> You do not need to read my previous fic to get this one. Skip this little spiel if you don't care and are just here for guy on guy action.
> 
>  **Here's a quick summary:** Dick lost his memory and gave up his mantle as Nightwing. Jason, Dick's old lover during his Nightwing days that Dick can't remember, returns and they rekindle their romance before Jason is honest about who he is and how he's tied to Dick's past. Eventually, Jason's past clashes with Dick's wiped memories and one of Jason's enemies takes him hostage. Jason ultimately saves Dick from death and they are honest with each other and intend to marry. Dick remains retired and Jason takes a break from his vigilante duties until Dick decides what he wants to do and his name is cleared from what occurred when Jason rescued Dick.
> 
> Obviously, here, they fuck Apollo and Midnighter. It's simple, straightforward smut between four consenting adults.
> 
>  _*However,*_ do note if you choose to read my previous fic, it takes places in _somewhat_ current continuity, with some cherry picking and embellishing on my part. Be warned that it roughly takes place during the current 'Nightwing' comic run (Issue 50-60, before Jurgens took over the title), loosely in the current 'Red Hood' comics (Issue 24-Present, with liberties taken), Heroes in Crises (through Issue 8), and Batman (Issue 55-85), and there are mentions of those comic storylines in that fic, so if you read it some plots may be spoiled for you if you're wanting to catch up on the comics.

“Imagine my surprise,” drawled a familiar gravel-strung voice, startling Dick out of the novel he was enjoying by the poolside, squinting and look up into the handsome face of an old colleague, Midnighter’s dark eyes scanning his form as he continued, “When I heard you’d stopped taking Tiger’s calls, left Spyral, dropped your little ‘Bat Bird’ moniker, and allowed a string of newbie hacks to take it up. For shame, Grayson. The _worst_ rumor, though?”

Midnighter settled down in the chair next to his own, unmasked and just as devilishly handsome as Dick remembered, his eyes continuing to leisurely scan over the swim trucks he wore and the book in his hand, along with the newly acquired gold ring wrapped around _that_ finger.

“The _worst_ had to be learning that you _do,_ in fact, swing for both teams,” Midnighter huffed with a faint grin, making Dick suddenly laugh. “Such a _tease,_ Grayson. You and that stupidly fine ass of yours. Where have you been hiding? Who’s the lucky fella?” Midnighter pointed at his wedding band, eyebrows raising.

“Long story,” he shrugged, looking over the man’s shoulder to see if Jason was around. Despite now being married, Jason still got territorial and he wanted to make sure Midnighter didn’t get too enticed at the thought of bloodshed. The two of them could potentially kill each other - and not in the fun way. “He’s around here somewhere. What about yours?”

“Eh, off doing Boy Scout shit, most likely,” Midnighter waved a hand dismissively, making Dick snort faintly. Back in the day, he’d have been accused of the same by Jason. Setting his book aside and pulling his sunglasses from the side table he sat next to, he instead turned and looked over Midnighter. “What brings you by? How’d you know where to find me? I have been out of the game a while.”

“Sheer boredom and...really? You’re going to ask me how I knew? Bat boy wonders how I used my deductive logic?” Midnighter laughed outright, throwing his head back and attracting a few stares. Yes, he really was _that_ handsome in the right light. Dick smiled faintly, remembering a few of their team up missions from the past and how secretly tempted he had been, even if he’d still been pretending and not thinking about his lost relationship with Jason in the back of his mind.

“Okay, fine, better question would be...why?” Dick asked instead, flagging down a waiter to refill his mojito and motioning to see if Midnighter wanted one. He nodded and Dick raised two fingers, the waiter nodding and heading towards the cabana closer to the resort pool.

“Just wanted to catch up, like old times’ sake, since I’m between missions right now,” Midnighter commented, tapping his skull. “Down time for some upgrades and all that shit. Drives me nuts, being stuck at home, so I wanted to get out and bug an old friend. Why? Is it a problem, or something?”

“No--”

“Babe?” Dick looked over, watching Jason walk up and caught his breath. Jason was larger than both him and the man at his side, more Apollo’s size with his brawn, but he was not bathed in golden hair or an other-worldly glow, favoring his own darker coloring. Dick grinned stupidly, admiring the whole package Jason presented in his trucks and slicked back hair from his earlier surfing session and Midnighter let out a low whistle only Dick could hear.

“Damn, you pick good,” Midnighter muttered, making Dick snort with laughter as he waved, sitting up and pressing his lips to Jason’s when he leaned down for a kiss. His eyes, though, were shrewd as he glanced over Midnighter by Dick’s side. 

“This is an old friend from my days with Spyral. Midnighter, this is Jason. Jason, this is--”

“Got an actual name, or we just gonna sit here like a bunch of chumps and call you by your code name?” Jason asked, brusque as always, but Midnighter seemed keen on it and grinned back.

“Call me Luke, then,” Midnighter said, making Dick blink in surprise. When Midnighter glanced his way and shrugged, Dick figured that could as well be a made up name as his real one, and accepted it.

“Alright, Luke, mind moving over so I can sit next to my husband?” Jason asked, knocking his foot against the seat next to Dick, motioning to another, farther away. Dick waited, saying nothing, figure he could jump in the middle if needed - even if that might end up being painful, but he was determined they would not fight on what accounted for their honeymoon - but Midnighter, a.k.a. Luke, surprised him by standing and flopping casually into the chair Jason indicated, offering a grand gesture with his arms. 

“By all means, don’t let me keep you away from your delicious husband,” Luke drawled, making Jason briefly scowl at him but settle down next to Dick, threading his fingers with his own.

“We were just ordering mojitos and catching up,” Dick said, bringing Jason up to speed. “You haven’t missed anything scandalous and you know I only have eyes for you, so relax. Besides, Lukey Luke here has enhancements that’ll give you a run for your Lazarus Pit ass, so calm down.”

Jason’s jaw flickered, but he said nothing, giving Dick a side eye that promised retribution later in their rooms, in the form of hot and sweaty dominant sex, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. If Jason thought that was a threat, he was barking up the wrong tree. Luke merely smirked, watching the unspoken interplay between the two of them, until the show was interrupted with the return of the waiter and drinks. Passing a glass to Luke and Dick, the waiter quickly produced another and Jason was settled as well, giving them time to look between each other in silence until the waiter left.

“So,” Luke drawled, taking a sip of his drink, before he leaned back and spread his legs, “Wanna have a foursome with Apollo?”

Dick nearly spit out the sip of mojito he was drinking, glaring at Luke while Jason’s fingers tensed against his own. _“Excuse me?”_ Of all things that Luke could have spit out at him in Jason’s presence, this was not one of them.

“Wanna fuck, Grayson? I wouldn’t mind your hubby here destroying my hole, either,” Luke commented again, glancing lazily over at Jason and giving him a lecherous grin when he noticed Jason’s blank stare. Jason was completely mute, having gone so still he looked carved from stone. Dick opened his mouth to say...he didn’t know _what_ the fuck to say. Yeah, Luke was hot, as was his boyfriend Apollo, and he wouldn’t deny he’d stared a time or two in the past but he loved Jason with his whole heart and didn’t want anything to come between them, especially a messy fuck that would drive a wedge into their relationship. 

He made an odd choked sound in the back of his throat, looking over at Jason, not knowing how to respond to such an offer. _Say something,_ he desperately asked his husband inside his head, _don’t make me break the silence. Please._

Luke rolled his eyes, sipping on his mojito. “By your reaction, going to say that’s a no, but let me explain something in simple terms. I am not trying to replace your man. I don’t want to, I got a good one of my own.” Glancing between Jason and Dick, Luke smiled faintly, seemingly amused but also concerned the longer the silence from them continued. “I don’t love Dick...don’t want to. Already got someone I love. We share occasionally, but only if we know it’s just a fuck and won’t ever involve emotional ties. Don’t wanna do that to my man, nor do that to yours. I went through literal hell to make sure Apollo never left my side, so giving up a fun dick ride isn’t even a struggle.”

Draining his glass, he stretched then tossed a card towards them. Dick caught it, reacting on instinct, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Luke had written a number down on the paper. “Call me if you think long enough to talk,” he smirked, chuckling and walking off, giving a jaunty salute as he left.

“J-Jason? Babe? I…” Dick looked over at his husband, feeling sick the longer his silence went on. “I never fucked him and I did not think he was going to offer that when he stopped to visit. Jason? _Talk to me!”_

That last comment, made in a hysterical whisper Dick barely recognized as his own voice, seemed to snap Jason out of his stillness. He tightened his fingers on Dick’s and turned, looking at Dick with an intensity that briefly made him tense, then relax and smile when Jason’s words ended up soothing him rather than making him anxious. “I know, babe. I believe you. You’re hot, I can’t expect another man not to look or wish. But...did you want to? Have the foursome with them?”

Dick swallowed, not sure what to say. Hypothetically, it sounded fun and totally hot, but he didn’t want Jason to feel he had anything less than Dick’s whole heart. 

“Babe,” Jason murmured, cupping his face with his free hand and stroking his thumb across Dick’s cheek. “I love you. I _know_ you love me. Tell me,” he coaxed, purring softly in that way that made Dick’s cock turn rock hard in seconds, a slow smile spreading across his lips. “I don’t think you want to run away with either of them, I want to know if you want his dick.”

Dick laughed faintly. “I think it’s more that Luke wants yours or mine. He doesn’t top,” he explained, watching Jason’s eyes widen fractionally. “I know,” Dick laughed, “but his partner is like the perfect Clark dom top wet dream come to life, if Clark had blonde hair.”

“Whoa,” Jason whispered, his pupils blowing out faintly. Dick paused, staring at his husband, then cracked up laughing harder. “Wait a minute, you have a thing for _Clark?”_ Jason’s cheeks pinkened faintly, only making Dick laugh even harder. “Oh my _God._ Really?”

“Okay, I love you babe and don't want you ever doubting that, but we’re totally fucking them,” Jason stated, making Dick smirk. “Got your cell phone? Let’s text them now.”

“Someone’s certainly singing a different tune now,” Dick teased, snickering and pulling his cell off the side table and handing it to Jason, so he could do the honors. Jason glared briefly at him, but Dick noticed him texting Luke from his cell, knowing it had to do with Jason’s own little fantasy involving a Clark replacement, so he said nothing and simply sat back, sipping on his mojito.

* * *

Luke’s apartments he shared with Apollo were surprising in their mediocrity. He lived in an upscale apartment in Opal City’s downtown area, supposedly to allow Apollo to sneak out on the shielded rooftop without much trouble and discovery, and Dick admired the decor as he and Jason stepped inside.

Luke smiled, handing them both crystal tumblers filled with a few inches of bourbon each, waving them down the hallway and towards the open kitchen area. “Come have some snacks, Andrew’s running late. He’ll be here in a few.”

Jason was busy checking out the apartment - part of his training, no doubt, but part Dick secretly assumed to check out for teases of Andrew’s stuff - so Dick followed Luke as he led the way, smiling faintly at the light kitchen accents as they entered the room. “Wow, nice digs. Let me guess, this is all Andrew’s, huh?”

“What gave it away?” Luke smirked, sipping his drink and passing a bag of chips. 

“It’s clean, bright, and not disgusting,” Dick snarked back, making Luke snicker. Jason entered a few minutes later, his cheeks faintly pink, making Dick smile, knowing Jason must have likely seen photos of Andrew in the hall.

“I’m guessing you’re the designer at your own digs. Jason strikes me as more my type. Well, except for one thing, I’m guessing,” Luke commented, eyeballing Jason leisurely again, clearly hinting at his sexual preferences. Jason gave Luke a dry stare, sipping at his own glass, making Dick smile. 

“He may surprise you,” Dick commented, about to tease his husband further, when the door opened and a deeper voice than even Luke’s called out -- baritone, strong, crisp and clear with a beautiful quiver like a seasoned acapella singer -- where Luke responded and advised they were in the kitchen.

Just like that, Andrew was there. Also known as Apollo, the Sun God, he stood a few inches taller than Jason’s own hulking form, chiseled with muscle and donned with golden curls, even Dick had to admire the man he was staring at. Jason, it seemed, couldn’t see anything beyond Andrew’s notorious beauty, making Dick smother a laugh.

Andrew grinned at the room, pausing to look to Luke, his eyes smoldering briefly, before glancing to Dick then staring at Jason. “Hello, everyone. I’m sorry I’m late...but...oh, who’s this?”

Jason said nothing, seemingly reduced to mute swooning, and Dick snickered with Luke as Andrew stepped forward and leaned down, all but growling while looking over Jason. “I may have told him about your hubby’s little thing for him,” Luke whispered in his ear, making Dick bite his lower lip to stifle more laughter. “I guess my hole is going to have to take a back seat to his fascination with Andrew,” Luke sighed, shaking his head, glancing sidelong at Dick. “Guess that means you’re up to bat, so to speak, Bat Boy,” he grinned faintly. “Up for the challenge?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Dick teased back, hearing a moan and making him look towards where his husband and Andrew were standing. Jason and Andrew were already heavily making out, the moan having erupted from Jason when Andrew pressed him up against the countertop, cupping his ass. 

“Shit, that’s hot,” Luke whispered, palming himself. Dick nodded, licking his lips, stepping closer to Luke and licking the side of his neck. Luke moaned, tilting his head further, encouraging Dick to keep going. _“Yessss,”_ Luke hissed, pushing his ass back into Dick’s hands, allowing Dick to unbuckle his pants while they both stared, watching Luke’s partner tear Jason’s clothes off him and drop to his knees, taking Jason’s dick deep into his mouth, working him in deep, sloppy licks. 

Jason looked utterly wrecked, slouching against the countertop as his face took on that hazy unfocused look it did when Dick did the very same thing to him. It aroused the hell out of him and he reached inside Luke’s loosened jeans to fondle his cock through his boxers, pleased at the wet slick of precome painting the inside of his underwear, smearing over his fingers.

“Still want me to wreck you? I’m no Jason,” Dick murmured softly into Luke’s ear, nibbling on the shell, as they both watched Andrew and Jason continue to tease one another. Jason let out another guttural groan, burying his fingers in Andrew’s hair, until Andrew suddenly gripped Jason’s hips, picking him up with a frightening ease, then turned him and laid him flat on the counter, ass up, parting his cheeks and licking a wet stripe up the crease of Jason’s ass. Jason let out a faint wail and arched his hips.

“Get your dick in me, Grayson,” Luke groaned harshly, watching Andrew stand and take a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans, roll it over his impressive erection, then press it against Jason’s slackened wet hole from the thorough quick rimming he received. With a slow, methodical thrust, Andrew was inside Jason, reaching under him easily and jacking him as he fucked him nice and slow. “The prostate is a magical thing, so there is no way in hell I’m doing the dicking,” Luke muttered, shoving his pants down and shuffling forward to the same counter Andrew and his husband were going wild, leaning to kiss his husband as he presented his ass to Dick.

Dick was so turned on by the kiss and the harsh grunts coming from Jason’s pleasure that he didn’t waste any time, finding his own stash of condoms he’d brought for this very reason and got busy, tearing open a packet of lube and prepping Luke quickly, sliding his fingers through the tight ring of muscle before massaging his prostate and watching the man whimper into the mouth of his husband. Andrew clearly liked the noises and picked up his pace, slapping Jason’s ass with both hands and plowing him hard. Dick groaned, lined himself up, and slid inside, mimicking Andrew’s hard pace. Luke fell forward, gasping and groaning, stroking his own cock, then surprisingly broke off his kiss with his partner to reach for Jason’s mouth. 

Jason, so out of it he looked blitzed, reciprocated, sucking Luke’s tongue into his mouth and harshly moaning out loud. Luke groaned, gripping the countertop, his shoulders bulging where he worked his cock in swift strokes, while Dick pounded him.

“Mmmm, you’re so damn pretty,” Andrew suddenly commented, looking over Dick. Dick did the same, looking to where Andrew’s cock filled his husband’s own hole, and felt his gut tense as a wave of arousal swamped him. His balls tingled, dragging him dangerously close to the edge, and Andrew took him by surprise, grabbing his chin and hotly dragging his tongue into his mouth.

Luke suddenly tightened around his dick, his ass pulsing in tandem with his sudden orgasm as he came in a harsh, drawn out groan, and Dick was unable to hold back, grunting into Andrew’s mouth as his partner milked his cock and he surrendered to the sensation and filled the condom with spurt after spurt of come. Andrew pulled back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he gripped Jason’s ass and pounded harder, then roared and came. Jason let out a ragged hiss, then howled and shuddered, clearly coming within an inch of his life.

Dick sagged, reaching down to grip the condom and pulled out of Luke, running his hand gently along the globes of Luke’s ass and lower back. “Fuck,” he muttered, leaning against Luke and smiling drowsily. “That was...wow.”

“Hell yes, it was,” Luke rasped, sitting up slowly, reaching around and gently stroking his hole in small circles. “I’ll feel that tomorrow. Thanks, Grayson. Bucket list item successfully checked.”

Dick laughed and Andrew grinned hungrily, pulling free of Jason and grabbing Luke, kissing him heavily. Dick slipped beside Jason, running a hand through his husband’s hair. 

“Hey,” he whispered softly, hearing the grunts and groans of Luke and Andrew, clearly ready to move back into carnal pleasures, knowing Andrew’s inhumanly quick recovery rate. “You okay?” He glanced over his shoulder, laughing as Andrew carried Luke away, most likely towards the bedroom. “Did you enjoy yourself? I think they can take it from here.”

Jason had a dopey smile on his face. “It was amazing, but I might be a little biased and admit I like another hole more than my own being tagged.” 

Dick grinned. “Good. Let’s clean up and go home and you can perhaps demonstrate?”

“Absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got to re-read the Grayson Omnibus and...the Midnighter and Grayson interactions?! HOOOOOT. 
> 
> I always wanted to continue my JayDick writings (and had this half-written in my WIP folder for...months?) so...four hot, muscled up dudes getting together? I mean...why not?
> 
> More JayDick solo adventures will pop up, though, for those tuning in based off the previous fic, don't worry! Thanks for reading!


End file.
